


They called it Kitty Love

by Karaifan6



Category: Mighty Magiswords (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: This FanFic ships my favorite characters, Bimm and Cattus the One-Blade. Bimm has loved Cattus since Adventure Academy, but she never had the strength to him. Now with the advice of Vamber Warrior, she now knows what to do.





	1. First Letter

At Warrior for Hire HQ  
Vamber was reading the latest volume in the ‘Veronica Victorious’ series while lying down on the couch. “This has got to be the best volume yet,” she said as she flipped through the pages. She then heard a knock at the door, she got up and open the door and saw that it was hers and Prohyas former classmate Bimm. “Bimm, what brings you here? Do you and Familiar need help on a job?”  
“Uh, actually I came here to get you advice on something. May I come in?” Bimm asked.  
“Well of course, come sit down,” Vamber said as she let her in. They sat down on the couch. Grup came in with cup of milk on his plate for their guest. “This is Grup, our roommate and best friend,” she said introducing him.  
“Here you go,” Grup said as he handed it to Bimm.  
She took the cup and said, “Thank you, little dragon.”  
“That will be all Grup, thank you,” Vamber demised him. “So Bimm, what advice do you need?”  
Bimm started to blush pink through her blackish blue fur. “Well, it’s about this guy I like, you know him from Adventure Academy, um, Cattus The One-Blade,” she said while blushing a pink-rose color.  
Vamber’s eyes shrunk in surprise. “You have a crush on Cattus?!” Bimm nodded in response. “Well how long have you had a crush on him?”  
“Since that first day Prof. Cyrus’s class, from the moment I heard his sweet, silky voice and his reason for being a hero I fell head over tail for him, but I never had the nerve to talk to him,” Bimm explained.  
“Well, why don’t you tell him what you just told me?” Vamber asked.  
“No, I can’t, if I tell him that he’ll think I’m some sort of stocker. Vamber, what do I do?” Bimm sighed.  
“Hmm, I have best plan. Why don’t you just write a letter to Cattus confessing your feelings, but keep it anonymous, then have a friend deliver the letter, then write a second letter with a token of your affection, and then send a final letter requesting a rendezvous,” Vamber suggested. Bimm blinked in amazement. “I got the idea from ‘Veronica Victorious and the Love Letter from a Leach’.”  
“Oh, I absolutely love that one, and that’s a good idea, I’ll go home at once and write the letter,” Bimm got up from the couch and ran to the door. “Thanks, Vamber. I would love to talk with more with about ‘Veronica Victorious’ with you,” she said before leaving.  
Later, at Familiar and Bimm’s apartment  
She returned to her apartment she shares with Familiar. She opened the door and saw her brother cleaning his Cat Toy Magisword. “Hey sis, where have you been?” he asked her. “You were supposed to help me clean our magiswords.”  
Bimm started to fiddle with her hands and thought, ‘I can’t tell him about Vamber’s advice, he can’t know about my crush.’ “I was out trying to get us a job, you know with rent coming up and all,” she lied.  
Familiar narrowed his eye brows. Bimm started to sweat nervously. “Good idea, Mr. Pachydermus Packard does hate it when we’re late. So, are you going clean to clean your Ball of Yarn Magiswords?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to clean it in my room, it’s probably going to take me a while so don’t come in,” she said as she grabbed her magisword and went into her room. She went to her desk, took out a parchment, quill, and ink, and started to write. After 2 hours of attempting to write the perfect love poem. “Okay this will be the letter to let Cattus know my feelings, even if he won’t know it’s me, oh almost forgot the finishing touch,” she said as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a perfume bottle labeled ‘Fickle Sea Salt,’ she sprayed it and sniffed it. “Ah, the smell of the Fickled Sea,” she said as she felled backwards on her bed with parchment in paw. “Well, better clean Ball of Yarn Magisword, otherwise Familiar will get on my case.”  
The next day at Witch Way HQ  
Bimm knocked on the door and waited for someone to some to the door. The door open and it was Gateaux who opened it. “Hi, Gateaux,” Bimm greeted him.  
“Bimm, it’s always good to see you. Do you and Familiar need some help with magic?” he said as his paws started to magically glow.  
“Um, actually I wanted to see if you could deliver this parchment to Cattus the One-Blade for me, and maybe not tell him it’s from me if you could? I’ll pay you,” she asked while handing the parchment to him.  
“You don’t have to do that, and I’ll do it, I got a lot of time to myself since Morbidia is off visiting her family. May I ask what it’s about?” He asked before taking the letter.  
Bimm started to blush. “Let’s just say it’s very private and here’s my magi-mobile number so you can call me and tell me what happens,” she said while taking piece of paper with her number on it. Gateaux took the number. Bimm’s magi-mobile started to ring, she grabbed it and answered. “Familiar, did you get us a job? You did? Great! Help Frankie Jupiter find a magic pair of platform shoes? Got it. I’ll see you in Keehaul Cove,” she as she hung up. “I got to go, call me later, m’kay,” she said before leaving.  
Gateaux waved goodbye. “Hmm, wonder what it’s about. Oh well, Natasha, let’s go find Cattus,” he said to his and Morbidia’s mascot roommate spider before picking her up and putting her on his shoulder and left the house.  
In the Sheepy Jungle  
Gateaux was walking while looking Cattus magi-mobile post. “Okay Natasha, according to Cattus’s last post he accepted a job for Old Man Oldman to making a sheepy topiary, he should be around here somewhere,” he to his spider friend. He then heard a slashing sound coming east. “Hmm, I wonder what’s going on over,” he said before they went to check it out. They then found Cattus cutting a small sheepy hedge with his Whirlwind magisword. “Hi, Cattus.”  
“Why Gateaux, it’s always good to see you. What brings you to the Sheepy Jungle?” he asked has he put his sword back into its scabbard.  
“A female friend of mine wanted me to give you this parchment,” Gateaux said as he handed him the letter.  
Cattus took the latter and unfurled it and read it out loud.  
“Dearest Cattus,  
My love for thy is as strong as your noble sword. Your eyes are as blue as the Fickle Sea. Your fur is as soft as the wool of the Sheepy Jungle. Thy made me swoon the very moment I heard your enchanting voice. I will send another parchment soon.  
Love,  
Your secret admirers.  
“This is the most beautiful letter I’ve ever read. Gateaux, you must tell me who wrote this,” he insisted.  
“Sorry, Cattus I swore that I wouldn’t tell you, I hope you can respect her wishes,” Gateaux told him.  
“I do understand, but you must tell her that I can’t love her until I know who she is.”  
“Okay, I better go tell her right now,” Gateaux said before leaving.


	2. Token of love

Bimm and Familiar found the magic pair of platform shoe for Frankie Jupiter and got the gems. “Finally, that job took forever. I can’t wait to get home and put my paws up,” Familiar said with exhausted sigh of relief.  
“That makes two of us, that monster squid was way tough. Next time can we not take on a level five dungeon?” Bimm said. Her magi-mobile rang. She checked the collar ID said it was Gateaux. She clicked the answer button and said, “Hey Gateaux, hold on,” she said before putting her paw over the speaker and turned to Familiar, “Uh Familiar, I’ll catch up with you.”  
“K, but you better hurry, Mayor Long James is giving us a ride back on his boat,” Familiar said.  
Bimm nodded and ducked behind a couple of boulders. “Sorry about that, Gateaux. So, what did Cattus think about my letter?” she asked in an enthusiastic voice, her eyes glistening with happiness.  
“Well, he said that he felt like the poem was the best he ever read, but he also said that he can’t fall in love without meeting you in person,” he explained. “Why didn’t you tell me that it was a love letter? I can keep a secret.”  
Bimm closed her eyes and sighed. “I don’t know, I mean, the only person I’ve ever told was Vambre and that was only because I couldn’t hold it in any longer and I needed an idea to tell him,” she said in a stammer. “Can you deliver another letter to him after I write it if possible?”  
“Sure, no problem, but can you do me a favor for me while I do?” he asked.  
“What is it?”  
“Can you watch Natasha, mine and Morbidia’s spider? She doesn’t like being out of the house or being alone,” he explained.  
Bimm thought for a minute. “I guess I can do that, she’s not a venomous spider, is she?”  
“Well, she is, but she doesn’t bite unless told to, trust me, she’s really sweet.”  
“Okay, I got to go, I’ll talk to you later,” she said before she hung up and went to meet Familiar at the boat. By the time they returned to their apartment it was night time. They collapsed on their couch, aright after they sat down the door knocked. “Must be Mr. Pachydermus Packard. Familiar, could you get it? I got to go to my room to do something,” she said as she got up. Familiar nodded and got up. Bimm went to her room to compose another love poem for her crush Cattus. It took an hour, but she finally finished. She grabbed her Ball of yarn Magisword and created a heart shaped yarn ball with pink, red, and white coloring and placed it in the envelope. She took out her magi-mobile and started to text Gateaux. ‘I wrote the next letter, I will be there tomorrow.’  
She waited for the reply, then after about a minute his texted back. ‘Great, I will see you tomorrow, so I can deliver the letter.’  
‘Thank you.’  
She then put her phone away and went to bed. While she slept she dreamed about her being in a meadow of catnip in a beautiful red dress sitting in the catnip. She heard the clatter of hooves coming over the hill. Cattus appeared from over the hill, dressed head to tail in silver knight armor, riding a Clydesdale, and holding a bouquet of marigolds and red roses with his free hand. “On ward, valent steed. For on yonder meadow, sits the fairest she-cat of them all,” he said in a noble and romantic tone as he snapped the reins with his hand that held them. The horse trotted over to Bimm and stopped a foot away from her. Cattus climbed down off horse, walked over to Bimm, and got down on knee. “Bimm, you are the greatest, smartest, and loveliest adventurer in all the land. It would be the greatest honor of my life if you go on a date with me,” he said as his deep, beautiful black eyes stared into her black eyes.  
Bimm felt like a million clouds were lifting her above the sky and into the cosmos. Before she could answer him, she heard a buzzing and woke up. She looked over at her bedside table and saw that the sound was coming from her Piggy Pie Jones alarm clock. She turned off the alarm, saw that it was 8:00 am and got out of bed. She got dressed, put the letter in her pocket, and brushed her fur and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and grabbed some leftover cat food for breakfast. ‘Familiar must still be asleep,’ she thought as she ate the cat food. She grabbed the notepad and wrote ‘Going to the market for groceries, be back at 1:00 o’clock” and then left the apartment. She grabbed her Flying Broom Magisword and flew over to Witch Way Headquarters. On the way she called Gateaux to see if he was awake. After the second ring, he picked up. “Good morning, Gateaux. I hope I didn’t wake you,” she said to him in a nervous voice.  
“Don’t worry, I was up anyway writing some brilliant fan fiction, you can read it while you’re here,” he said with a yawn.  
“I would love to, I can’t wait,” she said before she hung up. Bimm finally arrived at the HQ and knock on the door.  
“Come in, door’s unlocked!” she heard Gateaux’s voice coming through the door. She opened the door and went in. She saw his and Morbidia’s gothic portrait hanging over the couch where Gateaux was sitting with typewriter in lap and Natasha on shoulder. “Hey, Gateaux, and this must be Natasha.”  
“Yup and I am done with my Veronica Victorious fic. ‘Veronica Victorious and the whispering goat’ is my best work yet,” he said as he took the paper out of the typewriter, placed it on a stack of paper, got up, took Natasha in his hands, and place her on Bimm’s hat. “Okay, I’ll take the letter to Cattus and be back as soon I as can.”  
Bimm smiled. “I really owe you,” she said as she handed him the letter and took Natasha off her hat and put her on the couch.  
Gateaux put the letter in his pocket, took his fan fiction off the couch, and handed it to the she-cat. “All the payment I need is for you to watch Natasha and read my expertly written fan story. Okay, see you later,” he said before he left. He started walking and took out his magi-mobile. He went to Cattus’s wilderness living and job blog. “Okay, looks like he is in Transylbiria doing a job for Fud, getting six snow Crow eggs for snowy omelet,” he said as he teleported himself to the frozen land. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of hunting pack of long underwear werewolves. “Uh oh,” he said before he started running away and monsters started chasing him. He kept running and didn’t look back until he started to hear whimpering and strong wind blowing. He saw that it was Cattus fighting off the wolves.  
Cattus eventually won and the creatures ran off. “What ho, Gateaux, another letter for me?” Gateaux nodded and took the envelope out of his robe’s pocket and gave it to him. Cattus used his claw to open the letter, took out the parchment and yarn heart, and started reading aloud.  
“’Dearest Cattus,  
This heart with pure white like your soul, pink like when I blush every time I see you, and red like my passion for you, is a token of my love. I will send another letter with a rendezvous location.  
Love,  
Admirer.’  
It is so beautiful. Tell my admirer I cannot wait to meet her,” Cattus said as he started to bat at the yarn heart ball.  
“Don’t worry I will,” Gateaux said before teleporting back to his house.


End file.
